This invention relates to movable radome and more particularly to a movable radome adaptable to the mounting of multiple sending and/or sensing units for guided missiles.
Prior art guided missiles typically utilize both radar and infra-red sensing units for tracking targets and the like. These units are typically mounted in the nose of the missile and preferably are mounted to have the capability of scanning. However, the prior art approach to such units is complicated and expensive. This is the result of attempts to construct the multi-unit system so that one unit does not interfere with the other.
Ideally, both a radar and infra-red sensing unit must have as wide an angle of view as possible. The systems, however, are somewhat incompatible and typically interfere with one another such that complicated and expensive structures are utilized in an effort to overcome this interference.
The prior art approach to the use of combined radar and infra-red scanning or detecting devices is shown, for example, in the Jessen patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,114,149, issued Dec. 10, 1963. This patent is directed to a combined radar and infra-red conical scanning antenna, wherein a concavoconvex lens is rotatable about an axis passing through the center of the reflector. Different radii of curvature are provided on the different reflectors and they are so formed that reflection of energy at one frequency occurs from the concave face of the reflector while reflection of energy at a different frequency occurs from the convex face of the reflector.
Another example of this combination is shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,972,743, issued Feb. 21, 1961 to Svensson et al. This patent discloses a double reflector wherein a reflecting device for infra-red radiant energy is mounted behind the radar antenna reflector, which is fabricated of open mesh and fastened in front of the infra-red reflector. The infra-red detector is positioned such that the energy is reflected off of two reflectors to the detector. A radar generating device is centrally located with respect to the antennas. With this arrangement, the two systems interfere with one another. Moreover, this system is not readily adaptable to use on missiles.
An optical system for missiles is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,009,848 to Albert et al, issued Mar. 1, 1977. This patent discloses a fixed window 9 in the nose of a missile, with a gimbal mounted scanning optical system mounted within the nose of the missile for scanning through the lens at the nose of the missile.
Another system somewhat similar to the Albert et al system is that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,729,152, issued Apr. 24, 1973 to Stephenson. This patent discloses an inertially stabilized optical system for missiles, wherein a scanning device is gimbal mounted and views targets through an enlarged lens 12 constituting the nose of the missile.
A movable radome for the nose of a missile is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,069,112, issued Dec. 18, 1962 to Patterson. This patent is directed to a radome having a nose cone of a generally pointed spherical configuration with a radar antenna horn mounted in the nose of the missile. The mounting of the nose is such that it may oscillate the antenna about the gimbal connection and rotate it about the axis of the missile for scanning purposes.
The above described systems have numerous drawbacks, including specifically the complex and expensive arrangement of antenna and reflectors. Othe drawbacks include the interference between the multiple sensing systems within the missile.
It is desirable that a simple and effective scanning detection system having multiple sensing means be devised for the nose of a radome of a missile or the like.